


a beast and a monster

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Lio believes them to both be special. Anything less than that is unacceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god i am ashamed to say that having not watched knk7 in a long while, i don’t remember some of the specific terms as well as i’d like to anymore. THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING TO ME, HOW COULD I NOT HAVE THE ENTIRE SCRIPT MEMORIZED AT THIS POINT???

> **1\. we came from the same nowhere**

They’re supposed to be the same.

Clad in red leather jackets and with knives glinting in their hands, they’re supposed to be the same now. He charges at her with the wild abandon of a beast, and she dodges and swipes with the deadly precision of an assassin, but it’s the same thing no matter how they dress it up. The need to end someone’s life with their own two hands, the need to _slaughter_.

They’re special, after all. Who could blame them for acting as what they are?

But he’s seen her, _watched_ her, the predator hunting its prey, so closely and skillfully that not even she noticed his presence. And he’s seen her smile. He’s seen her _laugh_. To his great horror, he’s seen Shiki’s eyes light up not with the thrill of hunting down her own prey, teeth bared and eyes manic, but with the simple, pure, _normal_ joy of spending time with someone she likes.

Someone she might even _love_.

It disgusts him.

Lio knows though, he’s sure of it. She might try to play pretend, but there’s no point in trying to deny who you are. After all, she was a killer long before him.

He’ll just have to remind her.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
